


Shelter

by Drysta



Category: League of Legends
Genre: Black Mist - Freeform, Comfort, Drabble, Elder God, F/F, Fear of Death, Forehead Kisses, One Shot, Undead
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-29
Updated: 2018-12-29
Packaged: 2019-09-30 03:26:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 710
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17216129
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Drysta/pseuds/Drysta





	Shelter

Thunderous rain and hail beat against the temple walls, drowning out the chanting of the serpent priests within. The night was full of terror and chaos as the Black Mist hit Bilgewater yet again. One would think everyone would be prepared and orderly by now with how often they were attacked by the undead scourge. A scream cut through the drone of the storm outside the temple and a woman was dragged in after they opened the door a crack. The bitter cold bit into the living like terrible frostbite and the howls rattled their bones. Everyone braced themselves, huddled away from the darkness that swirled around outside. The Black Mist moved with an eagerness driven mad by some unknowable force, devouring every living soul in its path with a voracious hunger. Only when the door was shut again did the people relax, and only a little bit at that. The people of Bilgewater and the Serpent Priests could still hear the wails and cries of the undead passing over and around the temple. Their shrill cries of pure anguish and rage kept the living pressed together for comfort.

Illaoi was chanting and swaying before the statue of Nagakaborous with the rest of the priests gathered. Her eyes were closed and her ears were deaf to her surroundings, in a trance. The twisting and winding statue seemed to glow and the room itself was bathed in life giving warmth and protection. The many eyes of the statue appeared more alive than ever, as if it were watching over them all. The heavy bronze idol rest at Illaoi’s feet. The mouth and eyes glowed a warm green, lit from within, as if it too was alive and watching that night.

"Illaoi! Illaoi I-"

The sound of a panicked voice drifted to her as the hierophant came out of her meditative state. Illaoi’s green eyes locked onto Nami’s pleading ones. The poor Marai, she must be panicked. She smiled and cupped the Marai’s cheek. 

“Stay here, child.” Illaoi removed her hand and bent to pick up the great bronze idol. 

"Please, don't go out there! Its too dangerous!" Nami tugged on the large arm as the priestess went to leave the safety of the temple.

“I have to go, this is my duty.” Her harsh tone was firm with resolution, eyes flashing bright as they locked on Nami's fearful ones.  


Nami quailed and her eyes turned glossy. "But... What if you... Don't come back?" Her voice was small.

Illaoi’s expression gentled and she walked back up to the frightened woman. Nami’s cheek was cradled once more by her large, rough hand. Illaoi's hand was warm and strong, comforting and soothing compared to the hell outside. Nami leaned into that hand, gripping it with her own shaking hands.

“It will be alright. I need to go now, to protect these people- to protect you.” Her voice was soft, breath warm against her cheek. Illaoi pressed her lips to Nami’s forehead. “I cannot fight properly if I’m worried for your safety. Please, stay and protect these people. I will see you soon.” She smiled once more and turned, disappearing behind the door. 

Nami's hand was outstretched, lips parted as if to try and stop her again, but she couldn't. Illaoi was a force to behold and seeing the mighty priestess open the doors and face the cold, long brown hair whipping wildly behind her, Nami was at a loss for words. Once the temple doors were shut Nami sat by the statue and prayed to the moon to find Illaoi and protect her. She may have her serpent god, but the moon's light was also an enemy to these creatures. Two gods were better than one.

Facing the Black Mist once more knowing full well each time she left, she might not come back, Illaoi braced herself before making her way to the Bilgewater port to search for survivors. The idol began to belch green glowing mist, tentacles forming from its orifices. She smiled and remembered Nami’s bright eyed wonder when she first saw the idol. Now set in her resolve she readjusted her grip on the idol and marched down to find a certain bone-bag she knew would be causing grief that night.


End file.
